


Purr For Me

by round_robin



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alley Sex, Arguing, Assassination, Cemetery, Cutagens | Cute Effects of Mutagens (The Witcher), Enemies to Lovers, Erectile Dysfunction, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Kaer Morhen's Fanon Hot Springs (The Witcher), Licking, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Soft Cock Love, Witcher Potions (The Witcher), catnip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: This is a collection of my Lambert/Aiden prompts from my tumblr.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739158
Comments: 250
Kudos: 312





	1. "Are we fighting or fucking?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the group of all my Lambert/Aiden prompts from tumblr. Tags to be added as I post more, each chapter will have an individual rating.
> 
> This comes from the dialogue prompt "Are we fighting or fucking?" submitted by an anon.
> 
> Rated M (for murder...)

The night patrol passed and Aiden dropped down on the opposite side of the tavern; he had exactly six minutes before the same patrol man came around again, more than enough time to get his target outside, alone, and take care of him.

He crept around the corner–checking to see if it was clear–and saw the back door open right on schedule. “He likes to have his pipe at midnight,” the contractor said. “He should be alone.” Most Cats didn’t ask why certain people were horrible enough to die, they just did the job and collected their coin, but Aiden did his research, this bastard of a tavern keeper used to sneak into his daughter’s bedroom at night. Aiden didn’t ask for further details, he was just glad the woman’s new husband was putting it right.

The door swung open and two people fell out, the tavern owner, and some dark haired fucker wearing–shit–two swords on his back. What kind of idiot picked a fight with a Witcher? Aiden inhaled deep, and over the smell of piss and alley, the Witcher smelled like a brewery. Alright, maybe the tavern owner wasn’t completely to blame. Hiding behind a few barrels, Aiden grit his teeth and watched some other idiot try to kill _his_ target.

“I told you!” the man roared, swinging wide and missing spectacularly. “No freaks in my bar!” The Witcher ducked almost as good as a Cat, and whirled around him, delivering a quick hit to the kidney. “Ah! Fuck!”

“You started this, asshole,” the Witcher growled. He held his hands in a good boxing guard, his swords untouched on his back. So: drunk, picking a fight with a scumbag, and going about it honorably? Who the fuck was this Witcher?

“Freak!” Aiden’s target shouted, though he wasn’t looking too good. He held one hand to his back, the other up in a poor guard that the Witcher knocked down with his next strike.

“Lights out!” A strong, quick jab to the man’s chin sent him back against the alley wall. His head made a sickening crack and he fell to the ground, completely limp. The unknown Witcher kept his guard up for another moment, nudging the body with his foot. When he heard no breath from the man, he dropped his hands to his hips and sighed. “Fuck.”

“Fuck is right.” Aiden stood up from his hiding spot, hand on the hilt of his steel sword.

The other Witcher turned, grabbing for his sword as well, and the medallion finally caught the dim light of the alley. School of the Wolf. “Who are you?” the Wolf growled.

Aiden just rolled his eyes. “I’m the poor bastard who’s contract you just stole! I didn’t think Wolves took human contracts!” Aiden was plenty mad, fucking livid, but there was too much weird here. School of the Wolf was supposed to be all noble and shit (despite the Butcher of Blaviken’s reputation, was this him? didn’t look like a white wolf) and this one was having drunk brawls to cover assassinations? Not the smartest tactic.

“Contract? No, I don’t take human contracts. Bastard tried to throw me out after I paid for my meal and didn’t get it.” Sharp yellow eyes looked him up and down, neither of them releasing their swords. “School of the Cat? Why are _you_ here?”

“I was paid to kill him!” They were being too loud. All Aiden wanted to do was tell this Wolf to (politely) fuck off so he could get proof of the kill. The contractor didn’t need to know Aiden didn’t actually kill him, he put in all the work, might as well earn the coin.

The Wolf looked down at the body, then back to Aiden. “He wasn’t that much of a bastard.”

“He really was.”

They stood there for a moment, locked in a tense silence, both of them still holding the pommel of their swords. The night guard was due back this way any minute, Aiden didn’t have time to fuck around. “Look, will you leave? I got stuff to do.” Ears were the easiest trophies, but Aiden hoped to throw this man’s pipe in as a bonus, so he had to search the corpse for a pipe.

“Why do I have to leave?” the Wolf spat back.

“Do you really wanna get in my way again?”

Before the Wolf could answer back, they both heard the clink of guard’s boots. “Fuck.” Scrambling into the alley, Aiden grabbed the body’s arm and dragged it behind the barrels he’d hid near, surprised to find the Wolf lifting the corpse’s legs to help him. Body stashed, they both squeezed into the dark archway of the shop next door, holding their breath as boots passed them by.

The Wolf wiggled against him and Aiden growled out a warning, only to be met with an eye roll. He shifted again and this time Aiden had to bite down on a gasp as their hips slotted together. A red bush rose on the Wolf’s cheeks. The guard was still rounding the next corner… still too close.

Finally, when the boots sounded far enough away, they both fell out of the archway, springing apart, gasping for air. “Now will you leave?” Aiden sighed. He just wanted to collect the ear and the pipe and be gone.

“Fucking why?” he snapped back. Aiden lost his patience with this bullshit and took a swing. The Wolf was a little more sober now, he easily dodged Aiden’s punch, countering with one of his own.

They were both still hard (well, Aiden was) scrapping in the back of an alley over a corpse. What the fuck. With an angry snarl, Aiden launched himself at the Wolf, hands going for his throat. He managed to pin the bastard against the wall, but not before he got a thigh between Aiden’s legs, he tensed up, waiting for the hit to the balls.

But he was still hard and the Wolf definitely noticed. Hands around his neck, hips grinding down on his thigh, this looked… awkward. “So…” the Wolf said. “Are we fighting or fucking?”

Aiden blinked. “I don’t know.” He gave a roll of his hips and the Wolf’s hands grabbed him tight, lining them up and starting to rut against him.

He loosened his grip on the Wolf’s throat. “Keep your hands there,” he panted before Aiden let go entirely. “Squeeze just a little… yeah…”

Their thrusts sped up and Aiden found himself on the edge. He closed his eyes and shifted his feet, grinding down harder on the thigh between his. “Fuck, ah…. oh, shit…” Aiden came hard, soaking his small clothes, probably creating a wet spot on his breeches. He’d need to change before collecting the contract… fuck. Yet somehow, when he opened his eyes and saw sex drunk amber staring back at him, he didn’t care anymore.

“My name’s Lambert,” he said.

“Aiden. Nice to meet you. Wanna split my fee?”


	2. That's One Way to End an Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The argument continued, Geralt standing by with a hand over his face. Jaskier stood a few paces away, swaying from foot to foot, not sure how to cool down the heated men he loved so very dearly. And then there was Aiden, who had fucking shit to do today. He and Lambert had a standing appointment after training: grooming. He indulged Lambert's wolfy nonsense in the winter—the puppy piles and the sniffing, the howling at gods awful hours in the morning—Lambert could damn well suffer Aiden's needs too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lambert/Aiden, requested by derspatz on tumblr. They asked for Aiden grooming Lambert during an argument and Lambert doesn't notice, like ya do...
> 
> Rated M.

“You're just going to walk away?” Lambert shouted. He hadn't even put his sword away yet, he was so incensed, his anger carried him into the front hall, following Eskel like a particularly vengeful wraith. “Not even going to apologize for cheating?”

Eskel finally stopped. He ignored Lambert when he started his hissy fit outside, ignored him through the outer courtyard and the inner courtyard. He usually wasn't this bad, he'd shout and growl then lose steam, but he was still going, and now he was just making shit up. “I didn't cheat, you made up a new set of rules in your head that you didn't share with the rest of us.”

“Vesemir said no Signs! I'm fucking tired of you using your one advantage over me when you _know_ I would've beat you in a fair fight!”

Turning to face Lambert, Eskel's lip curled, making his scars all the more fearsome. “Vesemir said _real_ conditions too. You think if someone has me pinned against a wall, I'm not going to blast them away? The fuck kind of training did you get!”

The argument continued, Geralt standing by with a hand over his face. Jaskier stood a few paces away, swaying from foot to foot, not sure how to cool down the heated men he loved so very dearly. And then there was Aiden, who had fucking shit to do today. He and Lambert had a standing appointment after training: grooming. He indulged Lambert's wolfy nonsense in the winter—the puppy piles and the sniffing, the howling at gods awful hours in the morning—Lambert could damn well suffer Aiden's needs too.

He saw hair ruffled from Eskel's Aard and a low trill bubbled from his chest. Lambert _promised_ him, and he was going to fucking keep his promise. Stomping across the hall, Aiden put himself between Lambert and Eskel and leaned in, licking up his neck.

“That's what winter training is for. Getting us ready to—what the fuck.” Eskel stopped dead, mid shout, blinking at Aiden, who was now fully wrapped around Lambert, tongue lapping over his neck. “What, what's he doing?”

“Don't change the subject!” Lambert shouted and wrapped an arm around Aiden, setting his sword down and tipping his head up so Aiden could clean under his chin. His tongue rasped over Lambert's stubble and they both groaned, Aiden clinging tighter before moving up to the rest of Lambert's beard. “I know what training is for, just because you're _old_ doesn't mean I'm an idiot. We're supposed to work on specific skills at the beginning of winter then put them all together later on. And you bust out the Signs the first fucking week?”

Not content with Lambert's beard, Aiden pushed them back towards the table, nudging until he sat on the bench. He climbed into the Wolf's lap, licking up his temple before tackling the mess that was his hair. Hands resting on Aiden's hips, Lambert continued to shout at a now silent Eskel. “Just because you're more skilled than me in _one_ area, doesn't mean you should use that advantage whenever the fuck you want. You don't see me pulling out bombs in the middle of training, do you? And what happened to your 'we're all in this together' bullshit you get on every year? Where was that when you threw me on my ass with no warning?”

Pulling open Lambert's shirt, Aiden continued down, licking his chest hair into submission. So what if their hips ground together a little and he felt Lambert's cock stand up and take notice? If he wasn't being an idiot and fighting with Eskel, they could do this in the privacy of their bed. But no, Lambert was an idiot, and Aiden didn't care if he got an erection in front of the entire School of the Wolf. He had a point to make.

Since his shouting had gone unchallenged (Eskel was not fighting back, too busy staring at Aiden straddling Lambert's lap, pink tongue lapping at his hair and over his ears) Lambert actually got through his argument and he was winding down. Soft hands wrapped around Aiden's back, rubbing soothing circles that made him purr a little. “Look, I know it's early, The Path is still in all our minds. Just fucking warn me next time if you want to use Signs? You know I think the old man makes us play it too safe.”

“Uh, yeah, sure... sorry?” Eskel said. Aiden was almost done with Lambert's chest hair, but Eskel couldn't look away. Even Geralt, who was excellent at ignoring awkward moments, was entranced, while Jaskier looked like he was about to combust from lust.

Lambert nodded, carding his fingers through Aiden's hair as his head dipped lower, licking across his stomach. “Good, thanks.” Pulling Aiden into his arms, he stood up and walked out of the hall. “You're very distracting, you know,” he whispered, rubbing their noses together.

With a pouting lip, Aiden cooed, “You promised me.” They disappeared up the stairs, leaving Geralt, Eskel and Jaskier staring.

Without Lambert's shouting, the hall went silent. After a tense moment, Jaskier's shivery voice whispered, “If you two don't fuck me right now, I'm going to follow them.”

“Well, we can't have that, now can we?” Geralt grabbed Jaskier, then Eskel, pulling them up the stairs to do some licking of their own.


	3. “I don't think I've ever loved someone this much before.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don't think I've ever loved someone this much before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lambert/Aiden, dialogue prompt from batfam16: “I don't think I've ever loved someone this much before”
> 
> Rated T

It was a long few weeks, good, but long. They somehow managed to stumble on contract after contract, keeping their bellies (and pockets) full, keeping them moving.

The moving was the problem. Following the caravan most of the year, Aiden was used to going... and going... and going... Lambert was not. He was used to a rest after a big contract, a night or two to cool his heels in some town, or out in the woods, rest, sleep, hunt again. The soft Wolf started to tire after their third forktail in less than a week. The pay was good (okay, it was _fine_ ) and it got them a nice room at an inn, with a decent enough bed.

As soon as Lambert's head hit the pillow, he was dead to the world, lips parted, a truly staggering snore ripping from his chest. Aiden was still awake, but settled into the bed behind him, brushing their naked skin together. He leaned down, licking the hair behind Lambert's ear before nuzzling the same spot. “My wolf, pretty wolf...” he purred to himself.

They weren't like that, not really. Sure, they kissed and fucked, and Lambert curled around Aiden for warmth at night, but they weren't... they didn't talk about _feelings_. They didn't need to, every word they could have said to each other was written across Lambert's face, contained in the soft touches they exchanged.

But still, sometimes Aiden just got the urge to...

Curled around his sleeping Wolf, Aiden kissed his ear, whispering, “I don't think I've ever loved someone this much before. Thank you for being with me.” Aiden knew he was difficult, his mood swings were not fun for him, probably less fun for an outside party, but Lambert stuck with him anyway. It was more than he ever thought to ask from another person.

Closing his eyes, he snuggled close, a soft purr rumbling through them both.


	4. All Potioned Up and Nowhere to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wind shifted and as Lambert adjusted his coat, a familiar scent on the air made him stop dead cold. “Aiden?” Turning in a circle, he looked back at the town he just left, searching for the fluffy dark brown hair and yellow-green eyes he knew so well. But he wasn't there, Lambert was the only Witcher in town...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from angry-cajun-lady on tumblr: Lambert tracks Aiden's scent from a village and finds him finishing a fight, all hopped up on potions. Lambert helps him come back down.
> 
> Rated E

His purse (unfortunately) lighter, but his pack filled with much needed supplies, Lambert headed out of town. The wind shifted and as he adjusted his coat, a familiar scent on the air made him stop dead cold. “Aiden?” Turning in a circle, he looked back at the town he just left, searching for the fluffy dark brown hair and yellow-green eyes he knew so well. But he wasn't there, Lambert was the only Witcher in town...

Turning back to the path, he followed the scent, trying not to dwell on the fact that he and Aiden hadn't seen each other for months, he shouldn't remember his scent so exactly... and yet he did.

The trail led him to the outskirts of the town, towards where the graveyard would be. Just as the depressing gray stones appeared in the distance, Lambert saw a familiar flash of honey tanned skin slashed through with black veins. Aiden roared and shoved his silver sword into the grave hag one last time, piercing her heart. A swift yank, another slice—chopping off her head—and Aiden fell back on one of the graves, chest rising and falling too fast.

“Aiden!” Lambert shouted and ran towards him, dropping his bags so they didn't slow him. Though his fingers itched to hold his sword, ready to cut down any stray necrophages that tagged along for the grave hag's scraps, he didn't want to startle Aiden and kept his hands visible at all times. Potion come down was a bitch, especially after a kill like that. “Aiden, it's me.”

“I know it's you, dumbass,” he growled, voice crackling like snapping timber.

Lambert launched himself at Aiden, preparing to get covered in bile and cadaverine, but of course the prim bastard didn't get a drop of yuck on him. He was sweaty, veiny, and a little tired, but mostly alright. Busy, shaking hands clung to Lambert, holding them together. “Didn't—didn't expect y-you,” he chattered through shaking teeth.

“Yeah, same.” Lambert looked him over, smell was useless this close to the corpse, so he gently probed with his fingers, starting at Aiden's neck and the back of his head. “Anything hurt? Big injuries?”

Aiden didn't so much shake his head as simply _shake_ , all over. His skin trembled, muscles spazumed, and his teeth chattered as he tried to speak. “N-no, I don't-t think...”

Lambert went from touching Aiden to try and find injuries to just touching him, wrapping his arms around his waist to try and stop the shaking. “What'd you take?”

“Blizzard.” Fuck, that would do it. “Overkill I g-guess. Last grave hag I had almost took out an eye.”

Lambert pressed a kiss to both of those beautiful eyes, suddenly very glad that the monster didn't take one. “We'll get you sorted out, don't worry.” He tried to pull Aiden back towards where he dropped his bags. “Little White Honey, little meditation, all good again.”

“No!” Aiden suddenly snapped back to high alert, eyes going wide, his hands gripping Lambert's shoulders so tight, it fucking hurt. “I can't, I can't move. Don't wanna... hurt you.”

Normally, Lambert would say Aiden was being silly and carry him out of the stupid graveyard, but with the way he was shaking, absolutely crackling with the effects of the potion, he wasn't sure he'd be able to haul him out, not with every single reflex sharpened to a point, muscles coiled and ready to spring. Heaving a sigh, Lambert gave him another squeeze. “Alright, we'll take the edge off the _other_ way.”

“Other wa—fuck!” Aiden buried his fingers in Lambert's hair as he fell to his knees, pulling Aiden's breeches open.

“Blizzard gave you too much energy? Let's expend that energy.” Despite the fight, Aiden was relatively clean, but even if he wasn't, Lambert would suck his muddy, grubby cock. Because he loved his insane Cat, and he'd do anything for him (and maybe because Lambert was a little insane too).

Licking across the head, he got to work, sucking the quickly hardening flesh into his mouth. “Lambert!” Aiden hissed.

Oh yes, Lambert knew what kind of picture they made: two Witchers in a graveyard, leaning against the headstone of a (probably) beloved family member while one went down on the other, the decapitated corpse of a disgusting beast nearby. If there weren't already rumors about Witchers being incurable heathens, this might start some, but Aiden needed Lambert's help, so yes, he'd suck him off in a cemetery.

His licks got more insistent, sucking harder, hands wrapping around Aiden's hips to hold him still. He was still shaking, but for a very different reason. “Lambert,” he managed to whisper out. “Lambert... fuck!”

Every muscle in his body set to spring, Aiden came, jerking so hard, he almost kneed Lambert in the stomach. But Lambert held him tight and swallowed, come a little soured by the taste of potions. Eh, he'd had worse. Once Aiden was done, Lambert stood up, still holding him close and rubbing their noses together. “Better?”

He already _looked_ better. Black veins still streaked his neck, but the shaking stopped. Aiden nodded. “Yeah. Think I can make it to my pack.”

One arm wrapped around his hips, Lambert helped Aiden back to their stuff. One dose of White Honey later and Aiden looked mostly normal. He went back to town to collect his bounty, then joined Lambert in camp, flopping down by the fire.

“Thank you, for earlier. I though... I got this insane idea in my head that I was going to shake apart if I moved.”

“I get it, potions play shit with your body and your mind.” He leaned over, rubbing their noses together. “But don't worry, I won't let you break apart.”

“Thanks,” Aiden whispered, and captured Lambert's lips. Later, when they were done eating and about to bed down, he'd repay the favor, but for the moment, he was happy to kiss those lips, thanking them for helping him in his moment of need.


	5. "I'm going to tickle you if you don't come over here."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert fell asleep at some point and was woken by a low chattering from the fire. He cracked open one eye to find two staring back at him. Seeing he was awake, Aiden stretched, drawing Lambert's gaze to the lithe muscles of his stomach, settling his hand over the rapidly rising bulge between his legs. “Come here,” he purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from mycirtuspocket, "I'm going to tickle you if you don't come over here."
> 
> Rated M.

They didn't get many lazy days like this. Calm nights around their campfire, long stretches of travel where they just listened to the birds sing, Aiden squishing down the urge to chase, oh yes, they had slow moments like that to enjoy each other's company, but a truly lazy time like this? That was special, something to be savored.

Driving a wraith from a cemetery was easy pickings, not enough gold to sustain two Witchers, but the graveyard keeper was one of the wraith's victims and the town offered to let them stay in his cottage for a few days. Graveyard keepers were usually clean sorts (or perverts, there was never an in between) and they found the small cottage quite well appointed. There was a kitchen still stocked with food, a fire, and a bed. A really good bed.

The first thing Lambert did after shucking his boots and armor was sprawl out on that bed, rubbing his face into the pillows. “Ah, fuck, this is so much nicer than an inn...”

“Mmm, you're telling me.” Aiden purred. After scrubbing off in the washtub (free bath, amazing) and scarfing down some food, they both started to unwind, Aiden curled in front of the fire, Lambert sprawled across the too comfortable bed.

Lambert fell asleep at some point and was woken by a low chattering from the fire. He cracked open one eye to find two staring back at him. Seeing he was awake, Aiden stretched, drawing Lambert's gaze to the lithe muscles of his stomach, settling his hand over the rapidly rising bulge between his legs. “Come here,” he purred.

Lambert opened both eyes, but did not move. “You come here. Beds are for fucking, and this is a nice bed.”

“Fire's warm,” Aiden whined, arching again, his fingers opening the ties of his breeches. Lambert sat up for a better look. “And this rug is soft, like the one back in your room at Kaer Morhen. Come here, we'll celebrate winter early.”

Fuck, Aiden was enticing... but Lambert was so gods damn comfortable. “Come here, please? I'll make it worth your while.”

“I'm likin' this fire,” Aiden purred. Breeches fully open, he pulled his cock out, stroking slow with just the tips of his fingers, moving the foreskin up and down... the motion hypnotic.

It was Lambert's turn to whine as his cock twitched in the confines of his own breeches. “I'm going to... to tickle you if you don't come over here.”

“Hmm, then you'd be over here already.” Aiden stroked his cock in earnest now, teeth biting down on a plush bottom lip. “But if I have to do everything myself...”

Lambert growled. “Fuck.” Aiden won, they both knew it too, now it was just time to accept facts. Saying goodbye to the soft bed, Lambert rolled onto the floor and crawled over, stalking down his prey.

Aiden's eyes stayed locked with his as Lambert got closer and closer, until their lips brushed together. “Mmm, see? I always win.”

“Yes,” Lambert sighed. “You do.”

Shucking his own clothes, he stripped Aiden and rolled him onto his side, spooning up behind him so he was closest to the fire, the flames keeping his kitty warm while Lambert went to work. They'd spend the night here, maybe the day tomorrow... They didn't get many days like this, had to savor it.


	6. Soft in All the Right Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert was ready to pass the fuck out. Aiden, on the other had, was wide awake. Invigorated by the climb (the bastard) he hauled their bags up to Lambert's room as Lambert dragged himself up the endless stairs, sustained only by the thought that his bed was at the top of them. He hoped to fall into it and sleep next to his love until dinner, but said love was bouncing with energy. Literally. Prancing around the room as he unpacked their bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from my-citrus-pocket after I mentioned a fondness for soft cock love. They challenged me for some Laiden soft cock love, and I always deliver.

Lambert was tired. Not sleepy tired, Lambert was bone dead, can't move a muscle exhausted. He ached too, and was _just_ starting to warm up. Cold, tired, achy, the worst combination, but it was slowly getting better. They reached Kaer Morhen, got up to his room and he collapsed into his nice bed, the best bed on all the Continent if you asked him. Vesemir set up his fire so the room was already warm, Lambert was ready to pass the fuck out.

Aiden, on the other had, was wide awake. Invigorated by the climb (the bastard) he hauled their bags up to Lambert's room as Lambert dragged himself up the endless stairs, sustained only by the thought that his bed was at the top of them. He hoped to fall into it and sleep next to his love until dinner, but said love was bouncing with energy. Literally. Prancing around the room as he unpacked their bags.

The bed dipped next to him and warm lips skated down his neck, a hard cock pressing into the small of his back. “Aiden,” Lambert absolutely did not whine. Still, he leaned back into the warm body. “I'm exhausted. I don't think I can get it up.”

He was trying too. Despite his want to pass the fuck out, Aiden was warm behind him, a wide expanse of soft skin, just the right amount of sweat clinging to him from their trip to stoke Lambert's libido, the part of him that liked the musky smell of exertion on Aiden. All of that, all those little things that Lambert loved, that made him horny... none of it worked. He was flaccid and tired and just wanted to fucking sleep.

“'s fine,” Aiden said. “Can I?” His hand slid from Lambert's hip, stopping halfway to his soft cock, pausing for permission. Lambert grunted and then that warm hand wrapped around him, cupping his cock and balls in one hand, thumb stroking over the smooth skin. “I like it like this too, you know.”

Lambert shifted, heat of a blush crawling down his neck. He never felt inadequate, and he didn't now, it was just... “But you want sex. Can't do much without _that_ cooperating.”

“Sure we can. Also, I want sex and you don't, so it's fine. Do you want me to stop touching you?”

“No.” Lambert couldn't imagine a world where he'd ever say yes to that question.

“So you don't mind if I... finish myself?”

“As long as you let me sleep.” They'd done that before, when jerking off next to each other was easier than the whole song and dance of fucking or sucking. Lambert would always want Aiden, he wanted him now even though his body vetoed that activity, so if Aiden wanted to tend to himself while pressed against his back, he was completely fine with that.

“Thanks.” Warm lips slid down his neck before pulling away and Lambert smiled. No matter how tired he was, he'd always want Aiden close.

Lambert closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of his love behind him, the way the bed creaked under his weight, the slight sucking sound the top of the tin made when Aiden opened it, sliding his fingers through the soft gel. Lambert expected the soft press of warm skin against his back, but not the salve-slick fingers that brushed his ass, spreading it over his cheeks and cleft.

He twitched, but didn't move away. “Aiden, I'm tired.”

The fingers stilled. “Can I try something? Please? I told you, you don't have to participate. I just want to... hold you.”

Lambert didn't have to see Aiden's soft, sad eyes to know exactly what look he was giving him: big eyes, lower lip pushed out into a pout, maybe quivering a little. Throughout their journey to Kaer Morhen, the wind had whipped too hard for them to do much other than cling to each other, noses brushing together instead of lips, couldn't risk even a kiss. Lambert wanted to touch to, wanted to hold and rut until they both came, then fall into an exhausted sleep... but no matter how much Aiden touched him, his cock just wasn't fucking interested in fucking.

“I said I don't know what I can do for you,” he sighed, resigning himself.

“Plenty.” Aiden's fingers started moving again, coating Lambert's cheeks with a good dollop of slick. He wiped the remaining salve on the bed sheets before moving in closer, until his hot cock settled between Lambert's cheeks.

After being out in the cold for so fucking long, it felt like a burning rod of iron against his skin and Lambert sighed, very nearly cooing. “Well, I guess this is okay.”

“Mmm, how about this?” Aiden reached his hand around, cupping Lambert's soft cock and balls, fingers stroking the delicate skin. “Is this okay?”

It was okay, _more_ than okay. Aiden's hands were soft and warm, sliding over Lambert's most tender assets. Lambert had had a knife at his throat before, but a kick to the balls was worse for him, and now, with Aiden's hand cupped around him, he felt... Fucking euphoric.

Then the wave of guilt swept in, dousing the spark. “It's really nice, but it's just not happening. Sorry, I'm—”

“Don't be sorry. I love you like this. It's the only way I can fit you all in my hand, or all in my mouth.” Said mouth started sucking a kiss into the back of Lambert's neck as Aiden's hips rolled, pushing his cock along Lambert's cleft. It brushed over his hole a little, sending sparks of pleasure through his hips and down his thighs, but Aiden didn't try and move them along in that direction, he just kept rutting, moving nice and slow, one hand caressing Lambert's still flaccid prick.

There was a bit of salve still on Aiden's fingers, rubbing into Lambert's skin. The feel of it, the smell, they all told Lambert's brain _sex, you're about to have sex_ , and yet, nothing stirred. The mountain took all his energy and drained his cock too, but Aiden didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed really into it.

Hands held him closer (always gentle around his cock) and a tongue lapped up the back of his neck as Aiden's hips sped up. The slide of Aiden's cock between his cheeks was nice, making a low heat curl inside Lambert's stomach, not quite the fires of lust he normally had with Aiden, but there was something building for later, maybe laying the groundwork for some mind blowing morning sex.

“So warm,” Aiden kept going with the soft, sexy talk, and Lambert leaned back into him, tilting his hips to give him a better angle. “So soft, I fucking love it. I'm the only one who gets to see you all soft. You're prickly to the rest of the world, but for me, mmm... you'd let me hold your balls in my hand and trust me with them? I love that.”

“I love you,” Lambert growled out. Aiden gasped, lips still pressed against the back of his neck. Lambert was waiting until they got to Kaer Morhen to say that, to admit that Aiden made him soft in all the best ways, made him believe there was still something good out there in the world. And now his silence was... Lambert opened his mouth to try and take back the words only to hear (and feel, he fucking felt it too, rumbling through his back) Aiden start to purr.

Fingers cupping him so tenderly, cock pumping away against his ass, Aiden growled out, “I love you too.” He cried out and spilled across Lambert's back, soaking them both.

Aiden collapsed against him, now sweaty skin clinging to Lambert's. His hands were still wrapped around him, one under Lambert's side, the other cupping him, enjoying the soft flesh in a new way even Lambert hadn't imagined before tonight. “Mmm, thank you,” he finally mumbled out.

“You're welcome.” With Aiden's energy finally drained, they both fell asleep, Lambert holding tight to the only living man he'd let hold his pride, his pain, his _everything_ , in the palm of his hand.


	7. Getting Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment later, Jaskier nudged him again. “Do you want me to show you something amazing?” His voice dropped low, too low for them to hear him if they weren't paying attention, and those eyes were sparkling again. Aiden nodded. “It felt unfair to do this when Lambert had no company to take the edge off, but they get rather heated after arguments. It has quite pleasant side effects. Want to help me rile them up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> myidlehand requested everyone finds it sexy when Lambert gets riled up, so someone gets into an argument just to see his lovely tits bounce. Slight background Geralt/Eskel/Jaskier in this, but the main pair is Lambert/Aiden.
> 
> Rated E

Aiden wasn't intimidated by Lambert's family, not in the least bit. Sure, they were close, and the snuggling in front of the fire definitely looked more than platonic, but the moment they walked through the doors of Kaer Morhen and Eskel and Geralt hauled Lambert back outside to throw him in a snow bank, Aiden was on much surer footing. The Wolves truly were a giant, goofy family. It was good... alright, it was kind of adorable, just like Lambert.

The bard, though, Aiden didn't know how to feel about the human. He sat at dinner, sandwiched between Geralt and Eskel, kissing and cooing over the older two Wolves, basically ignoring Lambert, or just sticking to friend appropriate topics. But when they broke out the wine and the night grew late, Aiden saw blue eyes flashing to Lambert before straying back to Geralt or Eskel. The gaze wasn't lustful, but it wasn't exactly chaste either. The first time he saw Lambert and Jaskier play Gwent, Jaskier really turned up the intensity: batting too long eyelashes, slender fingers caressing the cards far too often, pink tongue licking his lips...

Aiden wasn't jealous, no way. He knew he had Lambert's love, and he trusted him. It was that bard, he didn't trust humans at the best of times, and this one seemed greedy; already had two Witchers in his bed, why not add another?

After training one day (the Wolves were still running around, growling at each other about cheap shots, Aiden wasn't listening) he walked over to the bench where Jaskier perched to watch them, a warm fur wrapped around his shoulders like some royal surveying their guard. Swords still on his back, Aiden lifted one leg and rested his foot on the bench, putting himself in Jaskier's eye line. “We gonna have a problem?”

Blue eyes flicked to him, blinking slowly in confusion. When Aiden did not continue, one delicate eyebrow arched. “Problem? Winter has been lovely so far, Aiden. Have I done something to offend you?”

“Hmm.” Aiden didn't answer that directly and pointed across the yard towards Lambert, who was having some sort of rematch with Geralt while Eskel looked on, shaking his head. “I see how you look at him. I know you've been a winter guest longer than I have, but Lambert's—” Aiden managed to stop himself before growling out the word _mine_ , he wasn't that petty. He didn't own Lambert, they were partners. He started again. “Lambert's in a relationship with me now. I don't know what might've gone on with you two in past years, but I'd like it to stay in the past.” There. That sounded reasonable... he hoped.

Pretty pink lips parted for a moment before Jaskier burst out laughing. A full belly laugh too, he threw his head back and wrapped his arms around his stomach, rocking forward a little. Geralt and Eskel looked up from the other side of the courtyard, then returned to their scuffle with Lambert, unconcerned.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Jaskier waved a hand. “Oh, that was too funny. Thank you, I needed that.” Scooting over, he patted the bench next to him, urging Aiden to sit. He sat down, a little more deflated now that his suspicions of Jaskier had been so easily dismissed. “My apologies, I shouldn't have laughed. Lambert and I, we're just good friends, I promise. The first time I beat him at Gwent, I saw the will to live leave his eyes, there's no way romantic feelings can emerge from that. However...” Casting his eyes across the courtyard again, Jaskier sighed a dreamy little sigh. “They are all beautiful to look at when they're together like that, and I appreciate all things aesthetic, as most bards do. I swear to you, though I may look at Lambert's gorgeous physique, I am in no way interested. Is that alright?”

Aiden had to admit, watching Geralt and Eskel pull Lambert into the puppy pile in front of the fire, both of their large bodies curled around him, making the youngest Wolf look so small and precious, it was, uh, stimulating... Fuck, it was hot. The first time he saw all three of them dozing, Aiden couldn't wait to get his Wolf upstairs to bed and lick every inch those large hands touched on him, smelling the scent of pack clinging to his hair.

“Yeah,” he finally said. “They look real good together.” Geralt's moon pale hair, Lambert's black as midnight, and Eskel's brunette hair and warm complexion—like the day between the dawn and dusk—made them all fit together in a way. They were a sight to behold in their armor, walking tall and proud, and yeah, maybe Aiden's thoughts strayed a little to what the White Wolf was like in bed, especially with Eskel there to back him up.

He shook himself out of the fantasy and nodded. “I guess I can't blame you. Looking only though, right?”

“Right.” Jaskier smiled and bumped their shoulders together. They watched Geralt, Eskel, and Lambert argue a little more, repeating the last few moves of a fight over and over again, to what end, Aiden had no clue.

A moment later, Jaskier nudged him again. “Do you want me to show you something _amazing_?” His voice dropped low, too low for them to hear him if they weren't paying attention, and those eyes were sparkling again. Aiden nodded. “It felt unfair to do this when Lambert had no company to take the edge off, but they get rather heated after arguments. It has quite pleasant side effects. Want to help me rile them up?”

For the first time since he met the man, Aiden got a glimpse of what Jaskier _might_ have been, if Destiny had fucked him over like she did them; for the first time, Aiden realized he was staring at another Cat. Sitting back on the bench, he started watching Geralt, Eskel, and Lambert too, licking his lips. “Oh yes, I most definitely will.”

They went down to the hot springs after training, a little ritual of theirs. Aiden usually distracted Lambert for a bit so they got down to the cavern when the others were leaving and they had the pool to themselves, but this time they went all together, Jaskier with one arm on Geralt and Eskel each, Aiden and Lambert bringing up the rear.

They stripped their clothes and were about to jump into the water when Jaskier made his move, but first, he winked at Aiden, very clearly saying without words _watch and learn_. “Geralt, dearest, I loved that over the hip throw you did when Lambert disarmed you. Put him right on the back foot. I dare say you won that bout.”

Standing tall, Geralt preened, but Lambert looked fucking scandalized. Mouth falling open, he made a few inarticulate noises before growling, “I fucking taught him that! Up until last winter, the big fucker couldn't do it right! He kept getting his damn shoulders in the way.” Lambert, who was slighter than both Geralt and Eskel frequently mastered moves before they did, especially ones dealing with catching the opponent off guard and getting them to the ground. Geralt was quick and light on his feet, but compared to Lambert, he might as well be swimming through syrup.

“Hmm,” Jaskier hummed. “I don't remember that. In fact, I think I've seen him do it out on The Path as well. Maybe you learned it from him?”

Another frankly offended sound squeaked out of Lambert. “Are you kidding me? I can count what these fuckers have taught me on one hand.”

“Hey,” Eskel grumbled. “We're older than you, know a shit ton more. Don't get too cocky with it.”

Lambert rounded on Eskel, lip curled back, teeth bared. “The only thing you fuckers have ever _taught_ me was how to be Destiny's bitch.”

“That's not fucking fair,” Geralt said. “And your foot work is sloppy, always has been, it's why I was able to throw you.”

“My footwork? I'm used to climbing the rafters, you great moron! If I had sloppy footwork, I would've broken my neck by now!”

The argument continued, all of them pointing frustrated fingers at one another. Jaskier just stepped back, nudging Aiden, urging him to watch. Fucking watch what? They were all riled up after training, of course they'd—

Lambert stabbed his finger into Eskel's chest and the whole muscle jiggled, along with Lambert's biceps tensing in a... a very pleasing way. “Oh,” Aiden whispered.

They continued growling at each other, their gestures getting bigger and bigger. Geralt's naked ass bounced with every movement; Lambert's toned stomach turned and glistened, his cock jerking as it started to chub up; and Eskel, fuck... Eskel jiggled _everywhere_ , the bear of a man was solid muscle with tits big enough to bounce and flex with his movements. Mouth falling open, Aiden leaned back next to Jaskier, his own cock very, very interested in the spectacle in front of them. “Fuck,” he sighed.

Jaskier hummed. “Mmm, you're welcome.” They were all naked, ready to jump into the spring, but Jaskier wrapped a bath sheet around his hips, hiding his cock but not the obvious bulge. He reached down and cupped himself, hips rolling. “Keep watching, it'll get better.”

Aiden had no clue what they were arguing about anymore, he only caught snatches of it— “What the fuck does that have to do with anything?” “You love my moonshine! You've said!” “Yeah, when I'm already too pissed to tell that it tastes like putrid pond water!” —but he knew for fucking sure that they were all hard now, heated blood filling their cocks, muscles and asses jiggling with every jerky movement. His own cock definitely took notice of the sweet flush rising on Lambert's cheeks, mmm, he wanted to lick it.

Finally, Lambert threw up his hands, making his ass shake even more, fuck all his muscles bounced with his anger, and Aiden wanted to sink his teeth into each and every one of them. “I've had enough of you fuckers, Aiden, let's go.” He jumped in the water long enough to rinse off and Aiden rushed to do the same, then they climbed back out and went upstairs, Lambert stalking, Aiden almost skipping with glee.

Just before they left, Aiden looked towards Jaskier and mouthed, “Thank you,” then watched as Geralt and Eskel pulled the bard into the hot spring, angry lips pressing against his neck.

“Fucking Lambert,” Geralt growled. “Pup doesn't know what he's talking about.”

Aiden didn't stick around to see the rest of it, he had his own riled up Wolf to enjoy. Up in Lambert's room, as soon as the door closed, Lambert shoved him against it, teeth grabbing Aiden's neck and sucking a love bite as his hand circled Aiden's cock. “Those fuckers don't know what they're talking about,” he snarled, licking across the welt on Aiden's neck, then making another one right next to it.

Aiden purred and laced his fingers in Lambert's still wet hair. “Yeah, you should tell me about it.”

“I fucking will. Making fun of my moonshine, those ungrateful fucks...” Despite his promise to tell Aiden about it, Lambert stopped talking, preferring to growl and snarl as he threw Aiden back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, teeth grabbing his lips in a biting kiss before moving down.

Lambert was aggressive in bed, yes, so sure of himself and confident in the pleasure he gave, but never like this, with the grabbing and the growling, the biting just hard enough to make Aiden's eyes roll back in his head... He was so lost, so fucking incoherent, he didn't even hear Lambert grab their tin of slick until there were two fingers pressed inside him. Aiden arched like a bow and hung on for dear life. “Fuck, yes please.”

The head of Lambert's cock notched at his rim, stretching him. Fuck, he didn't have enough prep and it burned a little as his body stretched, but it was so good, so fucking good, with Lambert's teeth in his neck again, hips snapping, one hand working his cock... Yeah, Aiden had zero complaints here.

Lambert fucked him so hard, he saw stars, and Aiden's ass very well used indeed. As soon as they both came, falling over the edge of a frankly amazing orgasm, the cuddly Lambert returned. All his energy and anger drained out of him and he collapsed on top of Aiden, curling up for a quick snooze. “Love you,” he mumbled into Aiden's neck, licking over one of the love bites he left there.

“Love you too,” Aiden managed to gasp out before falling asleep.

That night at dinner, Aiden tried to walk straight, and failed. He could still feel Lambert inside him, that usually gentle cock suddenly imprinted inside him forever. Sitting on the hard bench wouldn't be fun... They entered the dining hall and Jaskier looked just as fucked out, his hair still mussed, red love bites decorating both sides of his neck. He flapped a hand towards Aiden's seat at the table. “Brought you a cushion.”

“Oh, thank fuck.” Aiden settled down on the pillow with a sigh, much better.

The argument seemingly forgotten, Geralt, Eskel and Lambert were perfectly pleasant to each other again, talking and laughing like any other night. But Aiden's eyes met Jaskier's and they started silently planning the next argument they'd _encourage_.


	8. "Look at you... Goodness, you're so cute."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden reached up and pet the leaves on the bush, sending a few fluttering down over his face. He sniffed again and let out a moan. “I like... I like this plant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiden/Lambert dialogue prompt from anon "Look at you... Goodness, you're so cute."
> 
> Aiden happens across a bush of catnip... it goes about how you expect.
> 
> Rated T

Lambert set up their camp while Aiden dunked himself in the river they passed a few minutes back. The rotfiend didn't explode anywhere near them, but Aiden was convinced he got goo in his hair and had to wash. He was like that, one minute, he'd be covered in blood without a care in the world, but as soon as the job was done, he _needed_ to be clean.

Witchers were quiet on their feet—Cat Witchers doubly so—but Lambert always heard Aiden coming, the way his heart picked up for a moment at the thought of seeing Lambert again, it was a nice feeling, someone _wanting_ to see him, and he felt exactly the same. Hair wet and already starting to get fluffy as it dried, Aiden emerged from the trees already looking more relaxed, the tension gone from his shoulders. He brushed by Lambert, nuzzling for a moment before flopping down on the other side of their camp.

“Can you take care of the rest? Kind of want a rinse myself.”

Aiden, sprawled out on a patch of moss next to a bush and waved Lambert away. He'd get up in a minute and set their fire, get their dinner started.

With a nod and a blown kiss, Lambert headed off to the river to rinse up, definitely hoping for some action before they ate. Aiden was always really cuddly after a bath, wanting pets and hugs, Lambert fucking loved it.

It was starting to get dark by the time he came back and Lambert actually had a fuck of a time finding the camp, because there was no fire going. “Aiden?” he called, pushing through the trees keeping them out of sight. The Cat was in the same spot, on that same patch of moss, though he was definitely closer to the bush now, mouth open a little, eyes wide and black, almost completely lost in pupil. “Aiden, the fuck, where's the fire?”

“S-sorry, I...” His mouth closed, then opened again and he took a deep breath. He didn't continue.

“Aiden, are you alright?” Moving slowly, so he didn't startle, Lambert walked across their camp, gently touching Aiden's leg.

He expected a jerking reaction, muscles twitching away, but Aiden was calm, so calm, he was basically a puddle on the ground, eyes so round and black, Lambert almost couldn't see any of the yellow-green color. “Aiden?” he asked again. “Are you... are you high?”

“Maybe?” He reached up and pet the leaves on the bush, sending a few fluttering down over his face. He sniffed again and let out a moan. “I like... I like this plant.”

Lambert wanted to growl his frustration, it was almost dark and now he still had work to do when he should be cuddling Aiden, but the wide eyes, the slack jaw and blissed out expression, Aiden was... “Look at you... Goodness, you're so cute!” He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled through his lips and Aiden scowled. Or tried to, his face was too relaxed to tense that much.

“'s not funny,” he slurred. “This... this isn't good.”

“Eh, you'll be fine. You just rest there and chill, I'll finish up.” It really was just the fire to light, and they already had enough firewood, it wouldn't be too much extra work. But he was never letting Aiden forget this, no sir.

Once there was a little light and warmth for them, Lambert went back to Aiden and pulled him from the ground. “Bedrolls are softer than moss, c'mon.” He settled them down, Aiden flopping completely boneless on top of his chest. “Fuck, you're so damn cute.” He booped Aiden's nose and got one of those attempted scowls again, which only made him cuter. With Aiden slumped against him, Lambert finally got his cuddles, and smiled when Aiden started purring, eyes still wide and spaced out.

By the time he was ready to get up and make dinner, Aiden was coming back to the world. “Ugh, I think Guxart keeps some of that shit around the caravan and sniffs it when we're being annoying. I never thought the old man had the balls to trip like that.”

“Hmm, must be just a Cat thing, I don't get anything from it.”

“Perfect.” Aiden's eyes were still a little wide, so he clung to Lambert for a bit longer. “Sorry to check out on you like that.”

“It's alright, it's was well worth seeing how cute you look when you're stoned.” Aiden growled and batted at Lambert, but let him steal a kiss before he got up to cook the last of their meat. They'd probably need to hunt in the morning.

The fog of the weird leaves went away eventually and Aiden managed to check over their gear, cleaning their armor before he was ready for sleep. Lambert curled his arms around him again, kissing his cuddly Cat all over until they fell asleep.

The next morning, he made sure to grab some leaves from that bush before they packed up.


End file.
